


Why Am I Not Supposed To Feel?

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Android Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Assistant Eren Yeager, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: In a world far far in the future, technology had developed, of course. Depending on who you’d ask, society had too. Or not. You see, they had all kinds of robots now, machines and AIs that were used for the dirty work, tasks nobody else wanted to do. And they were treated as what they were – machines. Things. But what happened if one of those *things* dared to develop and show emotions? Was it a malfunction? Was it simply some kind of evolution? How were government, enterprises and society supposed to react?Well, that also depends on who you’d ask…(Inspired by “Ex-Arm” by HiRock and Shin-Ya Komi.)





	Why Am I Not Supposed To Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to try. I’m not sure if I got everything right and it’s not quite the way I wanted it to be either, but I still like it. Feel free to tell me what you think of my little universe.

Why Am I Not Supposed To Feel?

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan, the series’ characters or plot. I do own the idea of this fanfiction though. No money is made with this, it’s just fan work and for fun. Enjoy!*

***********************

In a world far far in the future, technology had developed, of course. Depending on who you’d ask, society had too. Or not. You see, they had all kinds of robots now, machines and Artificial Intelligence that were used for the dirty work, tasks nobody else wanted to do. And they were treated as what they were – machines. Things.  
But what if one of those *things* dared to develop and show emotions? Was it a malfunction? Was it simply some kind of evolution? How were government, enterprises and society supposed to react? 

Well, that also depends on who you’d ask. Not that anyone had even considered asking *him*. With analyzing eyes did *he* watch the people in the room. They were talking as if *he* wasn’t even there. Which was a dumb thing to do. Even if *he* hadn’t been considered a threat, talking about your strategies and next step in front of your opposite party was stupid and very naive, to phrase it nicely. 

“I don’t know how this happened, Sir. There haven’t been any problems within it’s series so far. And nothing like this had ever happened before either! Not within my lines of production!”  
The man who had said that tried to wipe off his sweat as subtle as possible while tapping away on his tablet computer. The other man in the room didn’t pay attention to him though. His eyes were focused on *him* instead, which *he* found amusing and/or fascinating. *He* hadn’t decided yet.  
“It doesn’t matter if it hasn’t happened before”, the other man said. “It happened now. And if you can’t explain why one of your androids, after being upgraded with the newest AI and firewall, joined the ‘Wings of Freedom’, then you’re of no use for me.”  
The man with the tablet paled, his sweating forehead forgotten. “I… But Mr. Smith!”  
“You can leave now”, Mr. Smith said and while the man still tried to explain himself and kept struggling, he was dragged outside by Mr. Smith’s men. 

“Such a waste of time”, the third person in the room sighed and stepped up to *him*. “What do you say now? Can I have it for my lab now? Please, Erwin!”  
Mr. Smith, Erwin, sighed and pinched the brig of his nose. “I suppose so. Since our last chance on answers was a dead end… Alas...” Steely blue eyes fixed themselves on *him*. “Alas *you* are willing to give us some answers now?”  
*He* tilted his head as much as the restraints allowed it. “Can you explain how it is possible that you feel, Mr. Smith?”  
The man in question frowned, displeased. “I, personally, cannot. But I’m human. You are not.”  
“That’s correct.”  
“So?”, Mr. Smith asked, “Will you answer my question now?”  
“I can’t”, *he* said.  
Steely eyes grew even smaller then before. “I guess we’ll just have to check it’s databases then.” Mr. Smith turned to his partner. “And once you’re done with it, try a reboot. Maybe it’ll still be of use after all.”

*******************************

*He* was wheeled into what he supposed was the other’s laboratory. It was a total mess and it urged *him* to organize the gigantic chaos. Not that *he* could do anything like that. *He* would probably have sighed if *he* were in the need of breathing at this point. Ever since *he*’d started to… feel – *he* wasn’t sure if that was the correct term, because, when exactly did you feel? - *he* was making mistakes. Small things at first. But now, while on a mission, *he* had felt something that could be described as pity. That’s why *he* had saved that man. And that got *him* caught. 

“Aaaah, I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this for forever!”, the person, *he* wasn’t sure if they were male or female yet, squealed in excitement and put on a lab coat. His lenses followed their very move through the considerable big room. *He* knew what was going to happen now. They would do a couple of tests, connect *him* to their network and try to figure out what had happened and when and then track down what *he*’d done since then and if there was anything threatening their goals and enterprises. Too bad that there was no way they’d find anything. The ‘Wings of Freedom’ had taken care of that. *He* allowed himself a little smirk while the other wasn’t watching. 

~*a couple hours later*~ 

The person, *he* had found as many leads to a male as to a female gender so *he* hadn’t bothered deciding on one (that was of no importance anyway), threw their latest instrument aside and glared at *him*.  
“You’re impossible! I just want answers! Why don’t you give them to me?!” They were almost whining. Pathetic. 

“Dr. Zoë?”  
A new person had entered the room. This one wasn’t wearing a lab coat but something fitting the category ‘casual clothing’. The young man, brunette hair, green-blue eyes, tanned skin, threw a glance at *him* before looking at the other person, Dr. Zoë.  
“Yes, Eren? What is it?”  
The young man shifted and took a few steps closer. “Uhm… Mr. Smith stopped by and asked me to tell you to come to his office. He wants to… know how it’s going with...” Eren’s eyes switched over to *him* and back to Dr. Zoë. They groaned and muttered a curse.  
“That impatient bastard”, they said. *He* watched the news deliverer step backwards slowly, definitely trying to leave as fast and as smooth as possible. Was it because of the other’s mood? Or maybe something personal in-between them?  
“Wait! Eren!” Their eyes lit up and their glasses sparkled in the artificial light from above when they shoved them back up their nose. Eren flinched and looked as if he was about to beg for mercy. So he definitely had a problem with them. Maybe *he* could use this information somehow.  
“While I go over to Erwin, could you do me a favor and use your special talent on my new test object?” Eren went even paler at the request. “I don’t know, Dr. Zoë. There’s a reason I switched to...”  
“Ah, nonsense! C’mon, you can stand getting a little dizzy if it means helping me out, right? We’re friends after all!”  
“But… Will Mr. Smith accept a diagnosis based on my… results?” *He* noted that Eren didn’t talk about whatever ability he had as a ‘talent’.  
“Don’t worry your pretty head about that. Besides, if you help me out with this, I’ll get some more data on your case as well.”  
Eren sighed. “Okay… I guess.”  
The air was squeezed out of the boy’s lungs as they hugged him tight, screamed a ‘thank you’ and rushed out of the laboratory. 

For a few moments Eren just stood there and stared at *him*. Then he seemed to have made up his mind and took one of the devices from the many tables and walked closer to *him*, sitting down on a chair next to *him*.  
“Hello...”, Eren greeted, the skin above his cheekbones filling with some more blood which was called ‘a blush’. Apparently, the boy was embarrassed and not too comfortable with the situation. Another maybe useful information.  
“Hello”, *he* said back. The green-blue eyes widened. Eren apparently hadn’t been expecting an answer.  
“I’m Eren. Do you have a name?” That was a rather unusual question.  
“I’m Levi”, *he* answered.  
Eren made a face. “I didn’t mean your series’ name. I mean… you.”  
“I don’t understand the question.”  
A sigh. “You’re here because you’re different then the other androids of your production series, right? Because you seem to have developed emotions or something like that. I assume that you’ve also developed a sense of individuality and, dunno, chosen an individual name for yourself.”  
So the boy wasn’t too much of an idiot. That was nice for a change.  
“If that would be the case, why should I reveal that name to you and prove my failure any more then I already have?”  
“True. You probably shouldn’t. But the fact that you’ve proven yourself… immune to Hange’s methods so far is already proving that you’re not like the others.”  
*He* chose not to comment on this one.  
Another sigh. “Well, I better get started. Hange will be back in a few minutes I think. *He* watched Eren put the device onto his own head and then reach out to *him*.

“What are you doing?”  
If it would’ve helped, he would have slapped himself for this slip. Eren however didn’t seem to think much of it.  
“Oh, right. I’m sorry”, he excused himself and scratched the back of his head. “You see, I have this kind of problem. Any kind of technology makes me feel rather uneasy when I touch it or try to use it. That goes so far as that I don’t own any kind of communicator. However, when I touch whatever piece of technology, I can tell if and what’s wrong with it. I can’t explain it nor can anyone else so far. I told Dr. Zoë, hoping that they could help me. That made me kind of their lab rat though...”  
If *he* had been in a different situation, *he* would have frowned. *He* had never heard of an ability like this one. It sounded completely abnormal too. But *he* couldn’t allow *himself* to rely on the impossibility of things as *he* was kind of an impossibility *himself*.  
“I don’t think it will hurt”, Eren said and just then, the boy’s hands were on *him*. The boy closed his eyes and seemed concentrated while *he* *himself* didn’t notice anything besides the pressure of that touch. Suddenly Eren let go of his arm and swayed, his breath becoming a little irregular and a few drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. When he had taken a few breaths, he looked up at *him* and opened his mouth to say something, when the wall to their left exploded and the lights went off. 

**************************

Eren groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep…  
Within seconds, memories and thoughts popped back up in his head and made him realize that he hadn’t, in fact, fallen asleep, but rather had been knocked unconscious. While he had been at Hange’s lab. With that new android. The android who…  
Some lights flickered to life and a door in front of him was opened. A small redhead walked inside, a friendly smile on her face. “Good morning, Eren”, she greeted, sitting down on a chair next to him. Not that she had to, she was an android too, after all. Eren’s mind went a thousand miles per hour.  
“Where am I?”, he asked and immediately added, “And why am I here?”  
The female android kept smiling at him. “I’m afraid I can’t answer your first question. You’re here though, because Rivaille demanded it.”  
“And who is this Rivaille?”, Eren asked back, growing more and more agitated the longer he was awake. And why shouldn’t he, he had been kidnapped after all. And hadn’t there been an explosion?!  
“I am Rivaille”, a new yet familiar voice answered and when Eren turned back to look at the door, that male android from Hange’s lab walked into the room. His pale and neutral face was still blank of any emotions though this time, Eren got a feeling that the black haired one was somewhat annoyed.  
“So you do have a name”, Eren said, more to himself then to the other two, before speaking up again, “Are you the boss here then? Why am I here?”  
“I am not what fits your understanding of the hierarchical title of a ‘boss’...”  
“But he sure does have some influence in the higher ranks”, the redhead piped up and the raven android glared at her.  
Actually glared. 

While Eren had heard about the fact that more and more robots, mostly those with an artificial intelligence, developed a sense of individuality and something considered close enough as emotions, it was something else to experience it for himself. Even while working for Mr. Smith, Eren had never seen one of those androids himself. They were brought to one of the laboratories, most likely to Hange’s and then either rebooted or destroyed. But this, seeing this, being face to face with androids who clearly displayed human emotions, that took Eren’s breath away. 

“Tch. Oi, brat, you still with us?”  
Eren blinked. “What?”  
“You broke him, Rivaille”, the redhead giggled and stood up. “I’ve to go now. Take good care of him!” And with that said, she left the room.  
Feeling lost like never before in his life, Eren stared up at this Rivaille while sitting on a blank mattress in the corner of an empty room (aside from two chairs).  
Rivaille sighed and sat down on the other chair, silver eyes with a hint of blue focusing on Eren. The human couldn’t help but feel analyzed and the feeling was kind of exposing, making him blush. Those eyes, even if they weren’t organic – or maybe exactly because they weren’t – made every look at Eren feel so much more intense then anything he’d ever felt before.  
Clearing his throat, Eren tried to sort out his thoughts. Why was he thinking stuff like that now when he should focus on more important questions. For example this one: “So, Rivaille, why am I here?”, Eren repeated his question from earlier. The other leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest, one leg thrown over the other. The whole position was so human that it got harder and harder for Eren to think of the other as something mechanic, something mindless and artificial. But… he… it… was, wasn’t it? Urgh, this was so confusing!

“You’re here because we don’t know what to do with you.”  
“Huh?” Eren blinked. “I don’t understand.”  
“Let me rephrase it then, brat. You’re here because we have to figure out what this shitty ability of yours is and if it’s a threat to us or not.”  
Something clicked in Eren’s head. “So *you* are the ‘Wings of Freedom’. That really is a thing!”  
“No shit”, Rivaille said, looking at Eren like he was questioning the human’s intelligence.  
“Just because there are rumors and stuff, doesn’t mean everything’s real”, Eren argued and glared at the other, challenging them.  
Rivaille tilted his head in silent agreement. “I guess.” Then, he leaned in. “So Eren, would you be kind enough and tell me about what happened in the laboratory now?”  
The friendliness in Rivaille’s voice did sound very artificial now, like the raven was doing it on purpose. Eren huffed. “I think you know better then me since, you know, you were conscious and all.”  
“Not what I meant.” Rivaille glared. “I was talking about your freaky little experiment with your *talent* or whatever the fuck it was you did to me before my people came in.”  
Gone was the fake friendliness and Eren was very thankful for that. This Rivaille he liked better. The way he was talking felt more… fitting. Natural. Even if he had a very dirty mouth.  
“I don’t really know...”, Eren answered, rubbing his eyes and trying to remember. “It was… weird.”  
“Weird?”  
“Yeah. You know, any other time, people give me broken machines and stuff to, like, activate my ability. A broken communicator or whatever. And then I take it and, it’s like a feeling, like being sick and telling the doctor where it hurts. But...”  
Lifting his head, Eren looked up at the android, somehow hoping that the raven understood, that he’d have an explanation of sorts.  
“But?”  
“Nothing! There’s nothing wrong with you!”

He had expected anything. More questions, demands of further and more detailed answers, something like that. What Eren hadn’t expected was the deep and honest laugh Rivaille let out. The clear and pleasant sound did something to Eren he wasn’t even aware of. At least not in that moment. In that moment, he felt rather offended. Huffing, the human got up and started pacing the small room.  
“Thank you very much”, he said and threw his hands up in the air. “I can’t explain my feelings, alright?”  
This made Rivaille shut up and look at him with something new in his silver-blue eyes. “That’s right. I’m sorry.”  
The honesty of those words was another thing Eren hadn’t been expecting. Speechless did he watch the other stand up and walk over to the door.  
“Let’s see if that device you connected to your head collected anything interesting, shall we?”  
Nodding silently, Eren followed the other – shorter – one out of the room.  
What was going on? Why was this happening to him? What the hell?

************************

A few days later, Eren was still at the headquarters or hideout of the ‘Wings of Freedom’, a secret group of robots of all kinds and AIs who fought for their not yet existing rights and a place in the world. While their methods were sometimes questionable, Eren found, while listening and asking questions, that he had no idea on how to do it differently. The fighting and stuff. And those AIs were much more intelligent then him, too. And Eren did believe that nobody of influence would take the time and have a serious and honest conversation and discussion over robot rights and fight for the change of laws. All those high society guys cared about was money. Money and power. So it was unlikely they would do something to lessen their power and money based on logical reasons and nice feelings. 

The room Eren had woken up in was now his, and when the other members went on missions, they sometimes brought him some things he needed. Like a blanket, spare clothes, a toothbrush and, most important, food! Of course there hadn’t been anything eatable around since all the others had no use for it, no matter how human they looked like and behaved. While it was nice to learn more about all of them, about androids and stuff and, after the first two days not be treated like an enemy anymore, Eren was still kind of a prisoner here. The device hadn’t given any more answers to whether or not Eren might pose a threat to their organization. He himself couldn’t answer that question either. So in the end, Eren was put under Rivaille’s watch and could walk the place freely, though there was always a watchful eye on him. Not that Rivaille let him out of his sight many times aside from when Eren went to sleep. But that was something he didn’t really mind. Surprisingly. In fact, Eren found himself liking the other male with his sometimes weird sense of humor and dirty mouth (and his good looks too, yes) quite a bit. Which made him question himself. And after yet another sleepless night, he found that there was only one thing he could do about it. And that was talking to the android in question.

“Rivaille?”  
The raven hummed and looked over at Eren from where he had been studying the blueprints of a building.  
“I wanted to ask something… but I don’t know how to and not sound stupid”, Eren said and avoided the other’s eyes.  
“Just ask”, Rivaille said in that tone of his that said ‘this kind of beating around the bush is a waste of so many resources’.  
“How do you want to be treated?”  
Silver eyes blinked and stared. “What’s that for a question...”  
“I mean, sure, you fight for equality and whatnot, but, I’m confused. This is all new to me and I, well, I don’t know how to behave around you. How exactly I’m supposed to behave around you. I don’t wanna… y’know, hurt your feelings.”  
“A human worrying about an android’s feelings…”, Rivaille repeated and kept staring. Eren glared.  
“So what? I know it sounds weird at times like this, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong to ask, right?”  
“I suppose not”, Rivaille said.  
A little pleased with that answer, Eren sat up properly. “So?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Now it was Eren’s turn to blink and stare. “Excuse me?”  
“I do not have a satisfying answer to your question yet, Eren.” And just like that, the glare was back on Eren’s face. Because while Rivaille was behaving human most of the times, there were also moments like this where he would switch back into his robotic persona. And Eren hated those times. Because Rivaille made him feel so distanced, like they were even further away from each other then they really were. Like he had just been playing human.  
“Fine. Take your time then. I’ll take a nap.” And just like that, he left the room. 

**********************

A feeling of eternity later, Rivaille still hadn’t shown up. Glaring up at the ceiling, Eren tried to calm himself down. Why was it that the raven android got this deep under his skin anyway? They had known each other for less then a week and he was behaving like… like an idiotic schoolgirl with unrequited feelings. But that couldn’t be it! No way!  
Groaning, Eren punched the mattress beneath him, when suddenly some really loud voices could be heard from the other side of his door. Rivaille’s too. As fast as possible, Eren got up and rushed over to the door. Opening it, he was faced with a group of agitated personas who were discussing heatedly in the main room.  
Since nobody paid any attention to him, the brunette sneaked closer to listen (it wasn’t eavesdropping if he wasn’t hiding, okay!?). At first Eren didn’t understand shit of what they were talking about, but then the redhead, Petra, said something about someone missing and leaked information and it came to him that one of their missions must have gone wrong.  
Eren felt relieved. He knew that he probably wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn’t help but be glad that Rivaille hadn’t been on this mission, wasn’t the one who was most likely at Mr. Smith’s and Hange’s new lab rat. It must be because he somehow understood them. Understood how it was when you just wanted to be part of something, be an equal and taken serious. Because all of his life, Eren had struggled with that too, in his own way, thanks to his so called ‘talent’.  
“Great. So Farlan is missing, the target is missing and we’ve got a spy among us. Fan-fucking-tastic!” Rivaille clearly was pissed beyond words.  
“How are we supposed to find out who that is? It could be anyone!”  
Eren frowned. He had seen and read enough stories to know that this was a dangerous situation. If things went wrong now, this could end with everyone dead… well, destroyed but whatever. This threat of having a spy in their own lines could pose the end of the ‘Wings of Freedom’. Taking a deep breath, Eren tried not to panic. He couldn’t think about him being the weakest one here right now, no way. He needed to do something. But what could a pathetic human like him do to uncover the traitor?  
And that was when Eren wished he would be lacking the ability to feel pain. He felt so stupid and would have liked to slam his head against one of the walls around him because: There was something he could do! It only depended on one thing. No, rather on one specific person – Rivaille. 

“Ahem...”, Eren cleared his throat and tried gain the attention of the others. Of course that didn’t work. Trying to swallow down his nervousness, Eren spoke up again.  
“Hey!”  
And finally, the others looked over at him. Rivaille frowned and Petra said, with one of her gentle trade mark smiles: “Eren, honey, you should go back to your room. We need to discuss something important...”  
“I’m not stupid, Petra”, Eren interrupted her and glared slightly. “I know you think about the possibility of a spy. And I think I can help.”  
Now Rivaille finally spoke up. “And what do you think you can do?”  
Biting his lip, Eren thought about how he could explain himself: “I think I could use my ability to look for abnormalities among all your members. That way I might find something that’s different from the main group and you could focus your investigations on whoever that might be and decide on what to do.”  
One of the other androids huffed. “Sure. And why should we trust you? A human? For what we know, you could be the spy yourself!”  
“As if you haven’t scanned me already. I’ve got no communicator or anything, I have been watched 24 hours for days now. Don’t you think you’d have noticed if I had send any information to anyone?”, Eren said and focused his eyes on the one who spoke up. “I’m not the spy here and I’m offering help. Take it or not, that’s up to you. It’s your decision to trust me or not.”  
With that said, Eren crossed his legs and sat on the floor, waiting for the ‘Wings of Freedom’ to discuss his offer. 

In the end, they took him up on it. Eren had to sit in the large room and all members of the ‘Wings of Freedom’ came to him one after another. Most of them didn’t say a word while he touched and ‘analyzed’ them. Some made snarky remarks about how this was no real prove and a waste of time. Eren didn’t listen to any of them. The whole procedure was already exhausting enough. When Rivaille came to him, neither of them said a word either and the silence between them felt somewhat awkward. Just great.  
After ‘scanning’ all the androids, robots, hybrids, cyborgs and whatnot, Eren found two who caused a strange feeling in him. He told Rivaille and when they confronted them, one of them tried to flee while the other had to be taken down by force. Following scans revealed that they were spies but not for Erwin Smith but the government. They were taken care of while Eren got to rest in his room. 

*************************

When he woke up, Eren was alone in his room. He sat up and drank a few gulps from the water bottle someone must have brought to him while he’d been asleep. Sitting up properly, Eren thought about what he was supposed to do next. While part of him was happy that his ability had finally been useful for once, he didn’t know if he wanted to be a living lie detector for androids. A little late did it come to him that maybe he would never be free to leave anymore now. Okay, there wasn’t really something he could return home to. Just his flat and the stray cat that came by for food sometimes. He didn’t have any family left and the only one he was close to was his colleague, a kind blonde teen genius named Armin. That, however, didn’t mean that he wanted to be kept somewhere against his will!  
His train of thoughts and emotions was interrupted by the opening of the door. Looking up, green-blue eyes met silver-blue lenses. 

“Everything okay with the others?”, Eren asked while Rivaille took his usual seat next to Eren’s bed.  
“Yeah”, Rivaille answered. “Thanks to you. But we have to move headquarters since that information might have been revealed too.”  
“Oh...” Eren wasn’t sure what to think of that. “What about me?”, he asked then.  
For a short while, Rivaille said nothing. Then: “You are free to leave...”  
Eren stared with wide eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that. Not without a bit of fighting and arguing from his side at least.  
“For real?”, he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.  
“Of course. We will make sure you can’t reveal anything about our organization though.”  
“You mean you’ll brainwash me?” Eren raised an eyebrow.  
“Correct. You won’t remember the past few days. You can go back to your usual life.”  
“What about you?”  
Rivaille tilted his head. “I don’t understand?”  
“You’ll go with them, won’t you? You’ll keep fighting?”  
“Of course”, Rivaille answered, seemingly confused as to where this was going. If only Eren knew.  
“So I won’t remember you and you won’t visit me. We…”, Eren looked away and let his sentence unfinished.  
“You’re… not satisfied with this arrangement.” Since that was a statement and not a question, Eren didn’t say anything in response. Rivaille was analyzing him again at which had his fingers itching and his teeth clenching, but maybe this was okay for once. Because the brunette really didn’t understand anything himself either. 

“Do you want to come with us?”

The question hung in the air between them and Eren got the feeling that he wasn’t the only one surprised by it. Facing Rivaille, Eren asked the first question that came to his mind.  
“Do you want me to?”  
And that was when he realized that this was kind of what he had been asking before this whole spy-thing had come around. He wanted to know where they stood. What their relationship was.  
“And don’t you dare tell me I’d be of use. I want to know how you feel about that. About me.”  
“You’re asking me, an android, about their feelings?” The by now well known smirk tugged at the corner of Rivaille’s mouth.  
“Yes.”  
If Rivaille was taken aback by his demand, he didn’t show it. Eren watched him while the raven seemed to think about his answer.  
“I think… I wouldn’t mind if you’d come with us”, he said after a while, a slight frown between his perfect eyebrows. “I don’t know how to… explain this… inside of me.”  
Rivaille lifted his hands as if to underline his words with gestures but he stopped himself midway.  
“Do you… like me, Rivaille?”  
“Specify ‘like’. Because you humans use that word on so many different occasions, it’s pretty damn confusing.”  
“True...”, Eren agreed and started chewing on his bottom lip again. “I don’t really know either. I like you. I think, we’d be good friends.”  
“Friends?” There was a spark in those silver eyes Eren couldn’t place.  
“Friends, yeah. Maybe… one day, more? If you want that? I mean, do you want that now? Like, in a romantic way? Or...”  
“Eren, shut up.”  
And Eren gladly did shut up because he was rambling and embarrassing himself. Rivaille got up and crouched down in front of him, silver locking with green.  
“How about we cross that bridge when we get to it, hm? You can come with us and we can see where this is going. Sounds okay?”  
Eren felt a smile spread over his face. Because he was more then okay with this. The whole prospect of falling in love with Rivaille, an andriod, was a little overwhelming at this point. Not that he didn’t think about this kind of a relationship as not an option, but right now? Right now he wanted to just learn more about Rivaille and the ‘Wings of Freedom’ and about this new generation of life. This kind of technological evolution. And if Rivaille was willing to teach him, Eren would happily be his eager student.  
“Very much”, he said and then, out of instinct, did he wrap his arms around the raven, hugging him. And he felt even happier when Rivaille hugged him back. 

~*End!*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think about it :)


End file.
